board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Preston Reviews Digimon Adventure (Season 1) All 54 Episodes In Order
Episode 1: And So It Begins... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnhuN2S38VE DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS. DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS. DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS. DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS. Just like Pokemon we have our cheesy opening at the start of each episode in the show. Get used to it as it becomes more apparent as the series progresses. I wonder how weird it would be to hear this song on a greeting card. Oh great now Grandma's going to ruin Billy's birthday party. Here we have our cast of characters. Tai, Sora, Joe, Matt, Mimi, T.K. and Izzy. Gotta say some of these dubbed voice actors are pretty good. Colleen O' Shaughnessey and Mona Marshall being the stand outs. Each character shows off personality with some being more grating then others. Joe: I think we should all head inside before we catch pneumonia. THAT IS ONE BIG TIDAL WAVE. Now everyone is in the Digital World. Here we get our first glimpse at the Digimon. More on them later. Odd to see that Kuwagamon is like the only Digimon in this whole dub that doesn't have a voice actor. I like how the children mock themselves constantly. Just like how children should be acting yet at the same time being serious around the world there in. Sora: Hey what happened to that girl in the funny pink hat? (Talking about Mimi) Tai: Now Now, her name is Mimi. Izzy: Maybe she's off picking flowers. Or going off on a nature hike. Or- *Mimi Screams* Izzy: Okay. So she's not picking flowers. Poor In-Training Digimon. It looks like it's all ov-Oh wait. Their digivolving. The rookie Digimon are definitely alot more likeable then their previous forms. Patamon, Tentomon, Agumon and Gabumon are my favorites. The fight continues with Kuwagamon and GOMAMON DOESN'T DO ANYTHING. Just like Joe. *sigh* As the children celebrate thinking they have defeated Kuwagamon he comes back, attacks them and then knocks them off the cliff. Literally leaving the episode in a "cliffhanger" Okay I know. That was bad. Verdict: 9.5/10 I may be generous here with the score but I thought this was an excellent introductory episode. There are many other episodes out there in this season that get annoyingly cheesier then this. We knew some small, but nice personality details about what the kids are like and what the Digimon are like. I feel sad for the Digimon on how they have like one attack in the Rookie/Champion stage yet in their Ultimate/Mega forms their beast. The episode didn't dig much into the story but then again it didn't to be. Short but a sweet ride of twenty minutes I didn't mind wasting here. Don't expect the verdict grade here to be as high as this one was as I review the rest of the season. Character Rankings: Izzy > Sora > Matt > Tai > T.K. > Mimi > Joe *Episode 2: The Birth Of Greymon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBXb0JzqJzw Don't worry this is only rated TV-Y7 so don't expect anything disastrous to happen here to these kids. Our heroes are plunged into the river and Gomamon is doing something! YES! YES! YES! That looked like a fun little ride to take down the river. As the group recuperates they learn (and we learn) vaguely more about the world it is their in called "The Digi-World" and the process of "Digivolving" They get bigger and stronger just like humans could except we have to pay the "price" for it if you know what I mean. Our heroes explore down the beach hoping to figure out a way to get back home and...they come across payphones in the middle of the beach that were put there for no rhyme or reason. Yes you heard me right. PAYPHONES. The kids nearly hyperventilate over this discovery (in particular Joe trying all the phones out) with all these kids asking themselves too many questions and not giving themselves an answer to solve one. *The Group Talking About The Phone Booths* Matt: ' If we can find a place that delivers let's order pizza. '''Mimi: ' Whatever you get no anchovies for me. 'Sora: ' The question is what are these phones doing here? 'Joe: ' So people can call their parents and take a ride home! 'Gomamon: ' Parents....what exactly is a "parents"? '*Joe awkwardly stares at him* ' 'Joe: ' .....That's it. I'm out of here. '''*Heads to another Phone Booth* The kids try all of the phones out with dubbing over this situation NOT MAKING ANY SENSE at all. 'Phone Booth Operator: ' Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream. 'Mimi: ' What do you wear for that? Moving on. The gang stops for a quick lunch break until out of nowhere Shellmon attacks and ruins the party. He easily hoses everyone down with Tai stepping in thinking he's James Sunderland and attacking the monster by himself to no avail. 'Agumon: ' Digivolve! Agumon then digivolves (for the first time being a Champion) to Greymon. A fight between Shellmon and Greymon is set with Greymon setting Tai free from Shellmon's clutches and then...rather then seeing the fight of the century they have more of a test of strength battle with Greymon knocking Shellmon out of his way, knocking him into the ocean with one hit of his Nova Blast attack and we never hear from him again. The group decides to leave the beach as quickly as they can and march onwards as to hopefully finding a way to get back home or meet other people like them in this world their in sooner then later. 'Verdict: 9.0/10 ' Aside from the disappointing showdown Greymon and Shelldown had in this episode I really liked what happened here. The phone booth scene was a real treat and good for a laugh despite how corny it was all dubbed. The storyline was branching out more then making us fill in the blanks and we saw the first time a Digimon digivolving into the Champion stage with Greymon. It was prodigious. Wait what did I just say? Don't expect every episode to be as good as this one though. Especially after Episode 7 where we fall into the filler territory. Ugh